


The Demon Who Plays Guitar in the Rain

by foam_memory



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Romance, Bottom Jared, Demon Jensen Ackles, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, He is a Demon guys, Hints of Wincest, Human Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jared is a backup vessel for Lucifer, Jared is like a Teddy Bear, Jared is possessed by Jensen, Jensen has no feelings, Love Story, M/M, Not between Jensen and Jared, Perhaps a little?, Post-Hell, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, The Winchesters and J2 have interactions and they're too cute to exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foam_memory/pseuds/foam_memory
Summary: Life is strange.At first, Jared thought he was doomed. Possessed by a monstrous demon, Jared didn’t know what he would face next. The entire time during his possession, Jared was imagining how he would die. Why must he be the guy going through this? What methods would the demon use to torture him? When would the abuse actually begin?But Jared never imagined about this, never thought that one day his heart would pound so loudly that it would swell the ache in his chest by the love he had for the demon.“Jen…Jensen?,” he hesitantly called out.The demon, who played guitar in the rain, turned back and gave Jared a smile filled with tenderness and warmth.





	The Demon Who Plays Guitar in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> When I came up with the idea "Demon Jensen in the Supernatural world", I just couldn't drop it until I wrote it down. I really like this and hope you guys will enjoy it, too!  
> And I can't thank my dearest friends @efflorescentjared enough for her help! She is the one who gives this work life. Love you! <3333333
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

***

Jared believed he had the most terrible life in this world.

Or maybe not. Once upon a time, when he was still a normal teenager back in San Antonio, he had a normal life just like everyone else in the city. He had loving parents, a couple of friends, and several crushes. There were certain things in his life that he loved and others that he hated, and his main routine involved going to school every week to prepare for college while also enjoying his time in drama club. On the weekend, sometimes he would hang out with his friends and go to parties, but what he enjoyed most was reading a book quietly, listening to the soft music that raindrops performed outside of his window. Adults who knew him always said he would have a bright future, while his friends joked that Jared was a giant teddy bear who had a big heart and needed lots of hugs.  

The normal and peaceful life that he once had was far, far away these days, like a sweet dream that Jared never really had at all.

Jared woke up with a start as booming thunder cut through the sky. Rain dropped on his broken and exhausted body through the leaking roof, making Jared shiver. He blinked several times to clear the fuzziness and instinctively tried to move his body, but Jared couldn’t help groaning. _Hurt_. That was the very first feeling he had. _Everything hurts so badly_.

He coughed loudly and tasted blood in his mouth. Jared’s world was spinning and at the same time freezing cold and heavy, making Jared feel like he was drowning in the deep ocean. The floor Jared was lying on was sticky and smelled of rotten wood, and black blurred graffiti covered every corner of the flecked wallpaper. The dank, musty smell of the place caused Jared to start coughing again and he moved his arm to cover his nose. He heard the howling sound of the strong wind slamming against the window, just like a desperate person screaming and crying.

Ah, yes, Jared remembered the reason why he was in this shabby cabin. He had been chased by a demon and had gotten cornered by it at this place. He fought in vain until he was knocked out on the ground. It seemed like the demon had already gone and left him behind. Jared didn’t know the reason behind it, but he was sure it was definitely not because of mercy.

He needed to get up, as he couldn’t stay here forever. Jared took a deep, shaky breath and supported himself with both hands in order to rise to his feet, only to fail when the pain caused his body to slide down heavily on the floor. Jared moaned and gritted his teeth, making another try. And, of course, he failed again.

As he moved, there was red liquid dripping on the floor under him, and Jared knew that it was blood. He didn’t know at what point in time it was that he lost count of how many wounds and scars were on his body, but he knew that they were everywhere. The new ones always overlapped the old ones, so he never got any better. After just one simple attempt of supporting himself, the cuts split open again and dripped blood, weakening him even more.

He tried another few times before he ran out of strength. More liquid dripped on the floor, and Jared suddenly realized it was not just blood but his tears. When he found he was crying, Jared just couldn’t hold back anymore. Soon, he was choked by his own tears. Never in Jared’s whole life had he cried this sincerely and painfully: for his weakness, for his helplessness, for his loss and the damn vulnerability he felt in his heart at this moment.

Why couldn’t he just _die_?! This wasn’t the first time Jared thought about this. He didn’t want to wake up again to face this cruel world. He had nothing left and everything he loved once was long gone. Why had Death never shown Jared mercy and taken his soul? Why wasn’t he lucky enough to just die?

At this point, Jared just broke down and let go, crying as hard as he could and mourning for his lost. Why him? Why must he be the one to lose everything, everyone? He didn’t do anything! Why had God just punished him when there were countless, notorious criminals in the world? Even when he was crying, he didn’t have the energy to make any noise. Jared just cried softly with a trembling body and quivering breath, letting tears keep rolling down his cheeks.

Jared’s weak body jerked at the loud, frightful noise of more thunder. The only thing he could do was cry, nothing more.

At exactly that time, he met the demon who changed his whole life.

The door Jared faced towards abruptly slammed open and he was startled. A man’s figure quickly appeared afterwards, walking towards Jared with a determined pace. Jared could only see his black leather shoes before lifting his head with difficulty. In the dark night, Jared couldn’t tell the face of the man. Jared instantly stopped crying and held his breath with wide eyes, and the man didn’t say anything.

Jared didn’t dare to move. Was this man a hunter, or a random citizen? His attitude didn’t seem like a person who accidently found the injured Jared in a stormy night, but more like one who intentionally came for him. Did hunters receive his distress signal and send one to rescue him? Jared hoped he was a hunter. Though this man was too late for a rescue mission, at least he showed up, which was all Jared needed right now. He’d love to have any companion after what he had been through.

However, before Jared gathered any courage to ask, the man standing in front of him showed his black eyes and watched Jared coldly.

Jared’s heart dropped. Yeah, a demon, of course. What was he thinking? Did Jared actually think that hunters would take a distress signal seriously in this kind of weather for someone who was barely a stranger? Jared mocked himself in his mind.

After making sure of the man’s identity, Jared stared at the demon before lowering his head again without any further reaction. He didn’t scream, didn’t run away, and didn’t even feel sacred. He just felt…..numb, and tired.

Perhaps after all these years, his heart finally died inside. Because why bother? From Jared’s experience, he never won this fight once without the help of hunters, not to mention his physical condition right now. Jared shut himself down as he completely gave up, just letting his tears drip onto the ground without any sound.

The demon crouched down and observed Jared quietly. Unlike other demons who always had a high-pitched laugh and vicious smile as soon as Jared encountered them, this demon didn’t make one single sound and remained expressionless. Several minutes passed and the demon frowned and sighed.

Jared had enough. “What do you want?” Jared snapped with a shaky voice. He glared at the demon while his tears just couldn’t stop. “What _else_ do you want from me?!”

The demon didn’t answer. Suddenly, black smoke rushed out of the man’s mouth and into Jared. There was no time for Jared to react when the smoke forced his mouth open and entered his body.   

Now Jared was genuinely surprised. This demon was the very first one who actually decided to possess him. There were some demons before who turned into black smoke and circled Jared, but none of them really tried to possess him. Jared supposed they didn’t think his body was worth possessing after taking a closer look at it. Jared didn’t blame them, as he had always been in poor shape ever since the first demon visited his family. This demon’s former body seemed to be much healthier than Jared, so why did he…? Jared gulped, and that was the last control he had over his body.

In the blink of an eye, Jared found himself trapped in his own mind. The demon took complete control of his body and locked Jared into a cage. Jared scanned the whole environment in shock and saw the demon controlling him. His body was easily moved under the demon’s power and Jared saw himself stand up and walk out of the door. The corpse the demon left behind was ignored.

Jared, who now was a prisoner in his own mind, watched his body move forward regardless of the weather condition. He saw himself steal a car and start driving northward. The experience was too surreal and Jared was stunned by it, so he just sat in the cage in silence and watched the demon handling his body.

“He-Hey!” After a long time, Jared finally recognized the condition of himself. He felt pissed but at the same time terrified, “Wha-What are you doing?! You can’t use my body! Get out!”

Perhaps his voice was too weak, since the demon didn’t even bother turning back to look at him. Jared risked again with several hits on the bar of the cage. “Are you deaf? I-I’m talking to you! Stop and get the fuck out of my body! Can you hear me?” Even in his own ears, Jared’s voice was weak and shaky. Of course he was scared; there was a freaking _demon_ in his body! Jared knew how it ended when a demon possessed a human, and it _never_ ended well. 

Deep in his mind, Jared knew he was doomed. During possession, he was nothing more than the demon’s personal toy. The demon could do anything to him without needing permission and Jared had no choice but to accept. He saw the humans left behind after demons were exorcised by seasoned hunters. Hell, his dad and several friends died in this way. Jared could never forget the day hunters finally got the demon out of his dad’s body, because his father’s last words were “thank you for putting me out of misery.”

And now, Jared himself was the one in this position and, most ironically, he couldn’t even escape by suicide, for there was nothing left for Jared to control.

Thinking of this, Jared gave up and just cried even more, with his forehead pressed against the bar of the cage. He clutched the bar with both of his hands and imagined he could break it and kick the demon out, but Jared learned too many lessons the hard way to truly believe in himself. He was weak. Human were weak. There was no hope in it. He would never win this fight.      

Jared cried and cried, and eventually, he was just too tired to care anymore. Both his mental and physical state was on edge already before the demon visited. He was truly exhausted to his core. After the outburst, Jared just sat in the cage and watched the demon drive with dull eyes, and soon drifted off.

During this whole time, the demon never said even one single word.

 

***

 

“Well done, Jensen!”

Jared was stirred by the sound of piercing laughter and a loud compliment. He moaned and turned around, reluctant to wake up from his calm and peaceful dream. When the noise didn’t show any sign of stopping, Jared opened his sleepy eyes and blinked. He rubbed his eyes and wanted to stand up but was stopped by the cage bar over his head. It reminded Jared of the fact that he was possessed by a terrifying demon. At the moment, he was living in a cage situated in his mind, which gave Jared another panic attack.

No one could see Jared’s condition and the demon obviously couldn’t care less about him, so Jared had to deal with it by himself and forced himself to calm down. Jared took several deep breaths and pushed down the moisture in his eyes. When he finally gathered his rational thinking, Jared started to study the environment the demon brought his body to. They seemed to be in a private room of an ordinary bar. There was another person talking to the demon inside his body-what was his name? Jared thought he heard it-Jared assumed that he was a demon, too.

“His physical condition was horrible,” Jared heard the demon inside his body say. This was the first time Jared heard his voice. Unlike other demons, this demon’s voice was low and serious, but pretty gentle. “I don’t know, perhaps I need more time to prepare him. Who was responsible for Jared Padalecki before me? What a mess they left behind.”

Jared looked at the demon inside his body. In his position, all he could see was the view of the demon’s back. It suddenly occurred to him that the demon was not in the form of black smoke, but he didn’t look like Jared, either. It seemed like the demon had his own face and body shape, even his own hairstyle. Jared didn’t know whether he wanted to see the whole appearance of this demon or if he would rather never see it at all.

“You tell me. You’re the first demon to possess him successfully,” the demon in the opposite direction said with an inattentive attitude. He held a bottle of beer in his hand, eyeing the stripper in the room all the while. Other people in the room shamelessly laughed and shouted, which made Jared feel there was no actual “human” in this room. “There is a strong protection spell on his body. We don’t know who did it, perhaps angels, perhaps the Winchesters. God knows how many people we lost on him. Regardless, you made it! We’re on the winning side this time, Jensen. Lilith must be very satisfied.”

“Thank you,” the demon who possessed him-now Jared knew his name was Jensen-answered flatly. He didn’t seem to be thrilled by it and declined the beer the other demon offered to him.

The other one continued. “So? Are you reporting this to Lilith yourself, or should we do it for you? I don’t want to make people think I’m taking credit for your work, and this is a lot of fucking credit! You definitely could get more rewards if you-”

“I’d rather pass, thank you. Collecting and reporting information is your job, so you don’t need to worry about it. I have other missions anyway,” Jensen said tepidly. The other demon pouted and nodded. “This body is far from well-prepared and needs a long time to repair. I need to hurry up.”

“Jensen, Jensen, what a workaholic you are!”The other demon burst out laughing. A few people on the other side of the house started their “live porn show.” Jared grimaced when he saw at least four people intertwined together in nudity, while Jensen didn’t seem to be affected by it at all. “You’re taking this too seriously, buddy! Although Ruby is a complete bitch, I have to admit she has her own methods to influence Sam Winchester. Sam was totally broken after the death of his brother, even if that Dean guy came back recently. We’ll probably never have an opportunity to use this body since he is just a backup vessel for master Lucifer anyway. Relax, Jensen, and enjoy life! Come on!”

“I will do my job as long as there is an order for me,” Jensen answered. The other demon snorted and shook his head, like he thought Jensen was too stubborn and boring to have a chat with. Jensen continued as if he didn’t notice the rude attitude given to him. “Let me confirm with you the information I want to report one last time. I successfully possessed Jared Padalecki. My next plan is heading to Colorado. And I hope the relevant department in hell will inform me on a weekly basis about information of the Winchesters. I don’t want to run into them under any circumstance in this appearance. That’s all. Are we clear?” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” The other demon was obviously distracted when he responded with a nod. After confirming another time, Jensen finally stood and prepared to leave. The other demon barely looked at him anymore and just waved carelessly one time when Jensen told him about his leaving.

Jensen turned around and left, and Jared heard the murmurs and soft laughs coming from behind. “Told you he is used to being an obedient bitch. He is not the same as us. You don’t need to treat him like he matters.”

Jared’s eyes moved once again to the view of Jensen’s back. If Jared could hear it, he was certain Jensen heard it loud and clear.

Jensen didn’t have any reaction towards it, not even a flinch.

**Author's Note:**

> In the next update, Jared will find more things about Jensen. Jensen is really mysterious! XD
> 
> All the kudos and comments are welcome. If you like this, please let me know! Thank you <3


End file.
